What should i do
by Baka Kitsune Sam
Summary: Ok im bad at fanfic and this is my first yugioh so here goes.! Yugi catches yami on a date with anzu after hes already told yami he loves him. first chapters not very good but ill try to do better on the others i promise! Please R&R later yaoi i think.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Yu-gi-oh! or anything I think I do o.o; Warning Bad spelling due to me being from maine and the fact this computer dosent have a spell check! Sorry in advacne for the spelling.**

Yugi sighed as he turned the corner, he had fallowed yami because 1 he wouldnt say where he was going only not to fallow him and 2 because when he called anzu to see if she wanted to hangout she paniched and hungup the phone. When he turend the next corner his suspitions were confirmed, at the cafe acrost the street stood yami and anzu. Yami gave anzu a kiss before they walked in. Yugi's heart sank, He quickly turned and started to run home. He loved yami and seeing them together hurt. He started to cry just thinking about them being together and himself being alone.

By the time yugi got to the game shop it was near dark. He locked the door behind him and ran up to his room colapsing onto his bed, tears still roaling down his cheeks.

"How could he do this..." Yugi murmerd into his pillow as he continued to cry. It had only been a few days ago he had told Yami he loved him. Yami said he needed to think about it and thay had barly spoked since then. Yugi hugged his pillow to his chest as his crying died down. "I dont understand..." he said before letting go of his pillow long enough to take off the millennium puzzle and throw it acrost the room onto yami's bed. He looked over to yami's bed and froze.Yami would be home in a few hours. Yugi quickly got up from his spot on the bed and went out to the living room. "I think ill sleep out here tonight..." He said as he turned on the cd player and pushing play. Deadbolt by Thrice started playing as he layed down on the couch. The music was lowed enough to annoy the neighbors slightly but he still managed to fall asleep.

By the time Yami got home it was sometime past 11:30. He unlocked the door and was greeted by the sound of Im not okay (i promise) by My Chemical Romance playing loudly thoughout the house. Expecting to go into the living room and find yugi and his friends he put at smile on his face and walked in to find the room empty with the exception of yugi sound asleep on the couch.

"How can he sleep with this noise on.."Said yami as he walked over and turned off the cd player and looked at yugi "Might as well let him rest out here for the night" he said as he went into the bedroom to grab a blanket to cover his hikari with. When he went into there bedroom he saw the millennium puzzle puzzle laying on his bed. He ignored it and brought a blanket out and covered his hikari before going in to lay down for the night as well. He was tired from his night with anzu, thay had gone to dinner fallowerd by the local amusment park. He picked up the millennium puzzle and placed it on the night stand 'I wonder why he took it off, normaly he sleeps with it on...' he pushed the though aside and went to sleep.

**Ok i know its short but im out of time and i wanna post the before i leave school today . ; ok quick lesson**

**Hikari - light**

**Ja - cya**

**OOOOOK im open to ideas! so dont hesitate to review n.n; its my first fic of -posted- in forever . must go now. Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I dont own Yu-gi-oh! there better! again theres no spell check ... so sorry in advance for the typos and such... ok here goes**

Yugi awoke to the house being quiet and warm, withough opening his eyes he knew why, yami had come home, he opend his eyes exspecting to be in his bed but insted he was still on the couch with a blanket wraped around him. Yugi sat up letting the blanket fall to the floor and walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall where he showerd, dressed and brushed his teeth. By the time he came out of the bathroom yami was up and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning aibou." Said Yami as he flipped a perfectly round pancake "Thay should be ready in a minite, have a seat."

Yugi sat down not saying anything or looking at yami.

Yami flipped the pancake onto a plate and placed it infront of yugi (the pancke is the size of the plate of your wondering why theres only one...)"Let me know what you think, I try to fallow the recipe this time." Said yami as he grabbed his plate and sat at the other end of the tabble.

Yugi sat quietly eating about half of his pancke before mumbleing that it was fine and cleaning his dish and going to his room and closing the door.

Yami watched him walk off puzzled 'strange... normaly he eats twice that... i wonder if hes ok...' yami thought as he cleaned up and went to the room he shared with his small hikari to find the door was locked. "Yugi whys the door locked?" Yami asked through the door and was replied by the volume of yugi's cd player being turned up.

in the bed room---------------------------------------------

Yugi sat curled up on his bed hugging his pillow with Cant Repeat by The Offspring playing on the cd play just loud enough so he couldnt hear Yami ask again why the door was locked.

**I woke the other day  
And saw my world has changed  
The past is over but tomorrow's wishful thinking**

"Yugi please open the door?" came Yami's muffled voice from the other side of the door. Yugi turned up the volume on his cd player and yami continued asking untell the point where he started knocking on the door.

**I can't hold onto what's been done  
I can't grab onto what's to come  
And I'm just wishing I could stop, but**

Yugi finaly got up and opend the door "what..." me said looking up at yami quickly then looking back down.

**Life goes on  
Come of age  
Can't hold on  
Turn the page**

"Are you feeling ok ?" Yami asked as he placed hand on yugis forehead.

**Time rolls on  
Wipe these eyes  
Yesterday laughs  
Tomorrow cries**

"Im fine.."Said yugi as he swatted yami's hand away. Yugi went to turn back into his room when yami his arm and forced him to look him in the eye causing the smaller of the two to freeze.

**Memories are bittersweet  
The good times we can't repeat  
Those days are gone and we can never get them back**

"Ok, I need to go open the shop now, then ill be gound out again tonight-" Yugi flinched at the mention of him going out again tonight. It ment he was going on another date mostlikly " So if anything happens call me on that cellphone grandpa gave me ok." Yami said before letting yugi go and walking past him into the room.

**Now we must move ahead  
Despite our fear and dread  
We're all just wishing we could stop, but**

Yugi climbed onto his bed "um..where are you going?" He asked alreading having some ideas.

**Life goes on  
Come of age  
Can't hold on  
Turn the page**

"I just have a few things to do. Im not sure when ill be home so dont wait on dinner for me." Yami said as he changed his shirt and walked out of the room.

**Time rolls on  
Wipe your eyes  
Yesterday laughs  
Tomorrow cries**

Yugi listend for the sound of the from door locking and he turned off his cd player and picked up the phone. he dialed anzu's number and waited.

"Hello?" It was anzu the picked up

"Hello anzu its Yugi, are you busy tonight?" he asked trying to should like his normal happy self.

"I um... have dance practise tonight...sorry yugi." she replyed slighty paniced.

Yugi sighed knowing she was lieing. "Ok talk to you later then?"

"Sure, bye!" she said and quickly hungup the phone.

Yugi sighed as he hungup he phone, he grabbed his pillow and hugged it to his chest.'I thought so...' he tought 'I told him I love him... I told her I loved him...and...thay go and do this to me...' yugi though as he started to cry. 'he could have told me...she could have said something... why did she tell me to tell him how he felt... if I knew she was in love with him too I wouldnt have said anything... but...' he started to cry harder. He layed down on the bed curled around his pillow crying untell he finaly fell asleep.

in the gane shop------------------------------------------

Yami sighed as he looked at the clock, it was almost time to close and meet anzu for there date 'I really should give yugi my answer first...he seemed so sad... I wonder why... I know he dosnet know about me and anzu... so that cant be it... must have something to do with school... eather way ill talk to him when I get get home...' he thought as he turned the open sign to closed and grabbed his coat.

**(m not sure what aibou means but yami called yugi that in the original japanses show so its good enought for me.)**

**Ok i would have have more involving yami in this chapter but i gotta get off in 5 minite so i have just enough time to post it... sorry if its not a very good chapter but ill try harder on the next, mostly cuz then ill have my english final behind me and ill have more time to type n.n so yesh R&R please n.n Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! I dun own yu-gi-oh, promise i wont try to steal it really lol. Thanks to everyone that reviewd! n.n like ive said before, theres not spell check, so dun worrie about the typos k!**

Yugi woke up around 7:30 (at night) to the phone ringing, He picked the cordless phone up and flopped back onto the bed "Hello?" he said tiredly into the reciver and waited for a responce.

"Hay yug it jou, whats up?"Said jounochi from the other end.

"Hay jounochi, nothing realy, ive just been sleeping..." he said as he scratched the side of his head and satup with a yawn.

"Its 7:42, what the heck are ya sleepin for at this time a night?"

"I fell asleep early and hadnt gotten up yet thats all..." was yugi's reply

"Well im commin over, so ya better still be up by the time I get there k!"He said the last part loudly thinking itll help yugi stay awake.

"Ok ok, you dont need to yell...ill order a pizza ok..." said yugi as he stood up off the bed and walked into the kitchen to where the pizza money was hid.

"Great! Make it an extra large with everthing on it!"

"Ok...ill talk to you when you get here then...bye."

"Cya yug!"Said jou as he hungup the phone.

Yugi turned off the cordless phone and sighed, if it were any of his other friends he would have told them it wasnt a good time to come over but jounouchi wouldnt have taken no for an answer so he didnt bother to try and stop him.

Yugi dug out the carfuly hidden pizza money before calling and ordering there food, when he was done he heard someone knock on the front door. He opend it expecting to find jounochi but was insted greated by the sight of seto standing infront of him.

"h..hello seto... what can i do for you ?"said yugi before stepping aside to let the taller duelist in.

"Wheres yami?"Was all the taller man had to say

"um...Im not sure... he wouldnt tell me where he was going ...only that he wasnt going to be back untell later tonight..."Said yugi as he closed the door and took a seat in the living room.

"Well them ill wait untell he gets back."Said seto as he took a seat acrost from yugi.

"um...well jou is on his way over and i just orderd a pizza..so your welcome to stay i guess..."said yugi as he curled up slightly in his seat.

"Oh the mutt? Well atleast i wont be board waiting to talk to yami..."Seto said as he looked at his watch.

Just then thay heard a knock on the door.

"Thats eather jounouchi or the pizza, ill be right back."Said yugi as he sat up and walked out of the room.A minite later yugi came back into the room carrying the pizza fallowed by jounochi carrying a big bag of chips and soda.

"You didnt tell me he was here..."said jou in a annoyed tone.

"He just got here a few minites ago...hes waiting for yami..."Said yugi as he sat the pizza down and recurledup in his chair.

at yami's date just cuz i say so------------------------------

Yami had just dropped anzu off at her house. "Well that sertinly was interesting..."He said alowed as he walkd down the road. 'I wonder what yugis doing...' he though to himself and tookout his cellphone and dialed the house.

RING RING...RING RING...RING RING...

"Hello?-"Yugi said fallowed by a -CRASH- and a "Knock it off or ill kick you both out!"Yelled yugi.

"Yugi, whats going on? what was that crash?"Yami asked as he started walking twords the house faster.

"its nothing... jounochi and seto are just fighting over the last slice of pizza..."yugi said before throwing a shoe at them and telling them to "knock it off!"

"Well ill be home in a few minites... try to keep them from breaking anything untell i get there."Yami said before hanging up his phone and started running twords the house.

back at the house------------------------------------------------

Seto had managed to tackle jounochi, grab the slice of pizza away from him, and sit on his back. Jounochi thrashed around trying to force the larger man off his back but was failing.

Yugi was still sitting in his chair whall seto sat on jounochis back eating the last slice of pizza. Yugi watched them and sighed. "Are you two done yet..."he said as he got up form his spot for the first time since jounouchi got there.

jounochi just growled as seto ate the last of his slice of pizza before getting up off of jous back and saying "The mutt started it..."

"Well you two can knock it off now because yamis on his way home and im going to bed... "Yugi said as he walked off in the direction of his room.

Jounochi and seto watched as yugi disappeard into his room and close the door behind him.

"whats with him... he didnt say or eat nothin all night..."said jounochi as he sat down on the couch.

"Maybe your stupidity made him sick mutt?" Said seto as he sat in the chair oposit of the couch.

"What ever, im outta here... if yug come back out before ya leave tell him i said cya"Jounochi said on his way out of the house. Halfway down the steps he ran into yami who said a quick hello before going inside the house.

Yami walked into the living room to find seto sitting alone. He hungup his jacket and looked around the room."Wheres yugi?"he ashed before sitting down.

"He went to bed a few minites ago."Said seto as he looked around the room idoly.

"Well why are you hear seto?" Yami asked wondering why the CEO was still sitting in his living room.

Seto sighed as he stood up "Never mind... it can wait untell tomarow, you might want to check on yugi, i think there might be something wrong with him..."he said before he left.

Yami blinked a few times before cleaning up the mess seto and jou made and went into the bedroom.

**Ok im stopping now . mostly cuz my wrists are starting to hurt like hell and i cant think at the moment ... so sorry for any typos...Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes i know i dont own Yu-gi-oh! nor do i want to even though i would be rich if i did ... anyway... im half asleep so if this chapter isnt very good ill eather re write it or ill make up for it in the next chapter...(if your nice enough ill make it a long one , so be nice!) Like i always say, theres no spell check so deal with it **

Yami walked into the bed room and flicked the light switch on.

Yugi instantly curled up under his blanket.

Yami walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand on what he though was yugis shoulder. "Are you ok aibou?"He asked.

Yugi simply shruged yamis hand off and somehow curled up more under his blanket.

"If somethings wrong you can tell me, now whats wrong... dont make me take away you duel monsters deck"Yami said the last part with a chuckle and he tugged at yugis blanket.

"Nothings wrong leave me alone!"Yugi half yelled half cryed as he yanked his blanked out of yamis hand causing him to fall on the floor with a loud thud. Yugi climbed out from under his blankets whall yami was still dazed from the fall and ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Outside the house--------------------------------------------------------

Seto mentaly bitched at himself for letting some of his cards fall out of his pocket in the motto house. As he walked up the front steps he heard a thud fallowed by the sound of someone running and slamming a door behind them.Without thinking he opend the door (yami forgets to lock it alot o.o itsa wonder thay havent been robbed) and ran in exspecting to find some violent seen infront of him but only found yami walking out of the bedroom rubbing his ass from where he landed on it.

"Yugi whats wrong? Why wont you talk to me?"Yami yelled through the bathroom door as he turned the knob to find it locked.

"So what seems to be the problem?"Seto asked as he crossed his arms and looked at yami with one eyebrow raisd.

Yami looked back and blinked a few timed "Um...yugi wont tell me whats wrong ..how did you get in here?" He asked slightly confused.

"The front door was unlocked."Seto Replyed slightly confused as to why yugi was really hiding in the bathroom.

"So you just walked in..."yami said still confused.

"Actualy i ran in..."Said seto plainly as he walked over to the chair he had been sitting in early and moved the cushin to find his cards.

"then why did you run in?"Yami asked.

"I heard a crash and yelling, so i asumed you had jumped your hikari."He said mockingly as he put his found cards in his pocket.

Yami sweatdropped "I would never do something like that to yugi, now if you dont mine, please leave."he said as he tryed knocking on the door." Yugi are you ok in there?" he asked souding as consirned as possible.

Seto smirked as he turned to leave "What ever you say yami, let me know if he dosnet come out, ill have someone knock down the door for you." He finished saying before closing the front door behind him.

Yami sighed as he tryed to open the bathroom door again "aibou... please... open the door..."he said tiredly, he waited a minite before giving up and walking back to the bedroom and laying down, falling asleep within a few minites.

Yugi opend the bathroom door a crack and listend for any signs that yami was still awake.

Nothing.

Yugi opend the door the rest of the way and walked into the bedroom, he nelt at the edge of yamis bed and started to speek in a wisper "yami...do you love me..."he asked trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

Yami groaned in his sleep and roled over so he was facing yugi.

Yugi froze hoping he hadent woken yami up, after a few seconds he sighed and leaned up giving yami a kiss on the forhead. "Even if you dont love me i still love you..."he wisperd before going over to his bed and curling up letting himself drift to sleep.

Yami kept his eyes closed, the kiss yugi had given him was just enough to wake him up and hearing what yugi said made his breath hitch. He still wasnt sure how he felt but he knew he needed to findout soon or it could tare the smaller of the two apart.

**Yes im evil for stopping it there but i need to save some stuff for the next chapters 0.o or would you rather i make this another once of the annoying short fanfics that i personaly hate x.x anyway i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and if you are one of my normal readers ive been trying to post another chapter every other day o.o; amazing i havent gone insane trying to think of what should happen in the chapter! Anyway enough ranting, Ja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, like i always say, i dont own yu-gi-oh! and theres no spell check so deal with it. Ok then! im gonna try and have something interesting happen x.x i think... i think as i type so anything could happen! so deal with it! On with the chapter!**

Yugi woke up to an empty room, he got up and walked into the living room to find a note from yami saying

'working late, please pickup some food and get the mail, ill he home around 10:30, see you tonight, Yami'

Yugi sighed as he put the note down and walked back to his room, yugi hate shopping for food, mostly because yami never left a shopping list and it ment he had to through the house and see what thay needed.

Yugi changed his cloths quickly and went into the kitchen to see what thay needed, when he was done he went back into the bedroom and took some money from under yamis materess(What its a good hiding place sometimes) ' its mostly his food so ill use his money to pay for it...' yugi thought as he put two twentys in his pocket and left the house.

Yugi no more then turned the corner at the end of the street when he slammed into someone was knocked flat on his ass. "Im so sorry i didnt see you!" He said as he scrambled to his feet.

"Watch where yer... oh its just you yug...sorry"Said jounochi as he scratched the back of his head "I was just on my way ta your place."

"oh.. well i have to go get some food... wanna come with ? i hate shopping..."Yugi mumbled the last part.

"Sure, i get stuck shopping for my dad all the time so i dont mind goin with ya."Jou replyed and he turned and started walking down the street with his friend.

at the game shop------------------------------------------------

Yami randomly poked at the INS button on the cash register (INS makes the drawr open on the old ones) and pushed the drawr back in. The store had only had three customers all moning and it was getting hard to stay awake.

Yami looked at his watch and sighed, it was 11:30 'maybe ill give anzu a call... ' he thought as he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

_Riinnng Riinnng Riinnng Riinnng..._

"Hello."Anzus mother had answerd

"Hello is anzu home?" Yami asked as he roled some dice acrost the counter.

"I got it mom!" Came anzus voice from the other end.

"Hay, how are things ?" He asked not really thinking that she was going to be home.

"er good i guess..."She said sounding very board

"oh... ive been thinking..."yami said as he idoly played with once of the dice

"About what ?"anzu asked suddenly interested in the conversaton.

"about yugi..."He replyed

"oh... still havnet made up your mind wether you love him or not yet huh?" she asked

Yami blinkd a few times "huh... i never told you about that..."Yami said feeling counfsed

"Oh...well... umm... yugi told me ...a few days ago..."She said not really noticing what she said.

"Then why did you aske me out if you knew how he felt?" Yami asked starting go get annoyed with her for betraying yugi like that.

"eer... well i didnt think he was really going to say anything to you so-" BEEP

Yami had hungup the phone, the only reason he had agreed to go out with anzu was because she had asked him out the day before yugi first brought up his feeling.

Back to yug and jou----------------------------------------------

Yugi and jounochi walked down the sidewalk carrying a few more bags then thay origenly planned on getting.

"Hay yug i think we went kinda overbored..."Jounochi said trying to keep his two bags from dropping whall yugi did the same with his.

"Yeah well i felt like getting some chocolate..."Yugi said as he took a bite of a chocolate bar that was open and sticking out of the top of one of the bags.

"Most of a shopping bag aint 'some' yug.. hell i dont even let my dad get this much booze when he goes to the store with me..."jou mummbled as thay turned the corner and walked twords the house.

Yugi sighed as he put one of the bags down long enough to get his house key out and open the door.

Thay both almost dropped there bags comming in but mannaged to keep ahold of them untell thay got to the kitchen. Yugi was about to take the bag full of chocolate and hide it in his closet so yami wouldnt notice it when yami walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I thought you said you had to world late..."yugi mummbled as he put the bag on the floor and proceded to put the rest of the food away.

"no one was buying anything so i closed early" yami mummbled back and he leaned back on the couch and closed his eyed. Yami opend one eye and looked over at yugi "So how come your not wearing the millennium puzzle ?"

Yugi froze, he hadnt been wearing it because he didnt want yami to be able to read his thoughts "er no reason really... the chains been making my neck ichy..." He lied

Jounochi just sat on the sideboard eating one of the chocolate bars yugi had bought as he listend to them.

"oh... ill put a different chain on it later..."Yami said as he got up and walked past them "Oh and dont eat all that chocolate...save me some..."he said as he walked into the bathroom closing the door and turned the shower on.

Yugi and Jounochi both sweatdropped "he didnt even see the bag and he knew about it... creepy..."Said jounochi as he hopped off the sidebored and walked around the room.

"yeah..."yugi said as he opend an empty drawr and dumped the bag of chocolate bars into it."Its kinda weird.. yami doesnt even like chocolate ..."yugi grabbed a few bars before closing the drawr and walking out to the living room. "So howcome you were comming over in the first place ?"yugi asked as he ripped one of the candybars open and took a bite out of it.

"just board... hondas at his grandmas and anzu wouldnt talk to me... so i figured youd be board here all alone so i thought id spend some time with ya.."jounochi said as he grabbed a soda from the fridge and satdown acrost from yugi."Besieds... dads trying to cook tonight and i dont feel like explaining to the fire department why only sertin parts of the apartment were burnt..."he said before taking a long gulp of his soda.

Yugi started laughing "Your dad tryes to cook?"yugi continued to laugh thinking of jous dad in a pink apron and hitthing a pot yelling 'stay in there till your done!'

Jounochi scratched the back of his head "er well... yeah...he found a cookbook under the couch one day..."jou didnt finish the story "Anyway! mind if i stay her tonight?" he asked giving yugi a pleading look.

"Sure, sure, just dont sleep walk this time ok... that was kinda creepy... you kept talking about monkeys last time..."yugi snickerd at the last part.

"I told you never to mention that again!"jou snapped back before diving on yugi and putting him in a headlock

**Ok! Im being nice and askin you people o.o who thinks something should happen between yugi and jounochi! o.o if ya dont want anything say so, if ya do, give me an idea too! Oook not much happenin in this chapter sorry, ill try and do better in the next one, but yeah i wont update untell there s atleast 5 sigjestions on what should happen next! (oh if your wondering why yugi go soomuch chocolate its cuz i said so! when i get depressed i act kinda blah/uber happy and i eat lots of chocolate) Ja!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone, sorry i havent updated in forver but ive been kind of out of it and couldnt think of anything good to type, so here is my pathetic attempt at a chapter. As always i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters in this fanfic T.T on with the fic!**

-----------------------------------The bathroom!---------------------------

Yami stood in the shower with his forhead agenst the wall "Im an idiot..." he said as he banged his head agenst the wall afew times (not hard enough to hurt) before climbing out of the shower and drying off.

Yugi still wasnt wearing the millenium puzzle so he couldnt sence if he was there, this didnt bother him as much before because anzu was keeping him busy, but now he felt lonely.

Yami wraped a town around himself and walked into the living room to find yugi standing on jous back.

"Ha! I knew i could pin you if i tryed!"He said as he jumped off jous back and sat infront of him grinning.

"Yeah yeah ..you just got lucky thats all..." Jounochi replied as he sat up and rubbed his lower back."Your heavy fer a little guy yug..." he mummbled before getting on the couch and leaning back.

"Maybe you just have a weak spine..."yugi mummbles and he got up to get a soda and find a half naked yami watching him and jounochi.

"Dont mind me..."Yami said as he turned and walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

Yugi blinked a few times ' why was he looking at me like that...' he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few soda's 'he looked really confused..' yugi handed jou his soda then sat down next to him.

Jou looked at yugi a sec before poking him in the shoulder "hay... whats gotten inta you... a minite ago you were as hyper as a 4 year old on suger..."he gave yugi another poke before taking a drink of his soda.

"OH! uh... all that chocolate wore off i guess..." yugi said as happily as he could before yawning.

"ok.. well uh im gonna go to bed... you commin ?" Jounochi asked as he walked twored yugis room "think yami will mind if i use his bed... i havent slept in a few days..."

"um you can take my bed.. ill sleep on the couch..besides theres a show comming on in a little wile that i want to watch..." yugi said as he watched jounochi walk off.

"ok man, g'night.."jou called over his shoulder as he dissapeard into yugis room.

Yugi sighed and flopped back onto the couch 'id rather sleep out here anyway...' he thought as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it. 'maybe it would be better if i left... then yami and anzu wouldnt have to hide there relationship ...'

Yugi curled up on his side still hugging the pillow as he closed his eyes tight trying not to cry 'hell be much happier if im gone anyway...no more having to clean up after me or having to cook for me...' tears started to stream down his face. "thats it... ill leave whall hes at work.." he wisperd before burying his face in the pillow hed been hugging and falling asleep.

-----------------------------------The next morning------------------------------

Yugi woke up to jounochi jumping on his back 'Wake up yug!"Jou yelled into yugis ear before getting off him and sitting down on the floor.

"Im up im up.. you didnt have to yell like that, i woke up when you jumped on me..." he said before yawning and burying his face into his pillow again.

"Hay come on! get up, i made eggs for breakfast.!" jou said whall giving yugi a noogy. "And i didnt burn them this time!"

Yugi laughed, eggs were the only thing jounochi knew how to cook becuase there his dads favorite food. "ok ok im up... just stop yelling..."yugi said as he got up and walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the tabble.

Jou walked in behind him and set a plate infront of him before sittng down with his own and eating. "Whadda ya think ?" he said with his mouth half full.

"There good.."Yugi said after a few bited "Um... wheres yami..?" he asked not bothering to look up from his plate.

"Went to work... bout 20 minits ago.."Jounochi said between bites."Something bout... a shipment of cards..."Jou said as he downed the last of his breakfast and chuged a glass of milk to keep from choking.

"oh... well im gonna go do my homework in a little bit..so you can stay if you want.."Yugi said before finishing his food and taking his plate and jous to the sink.

Jounochis eye twitched at the word homework."er.. no thanks man...i think ill go home and see if dad burnd the aparntment bilding down..."jou said as he got up to leave. "Cya later man.."

"Bye.." Yugi said before jounochi closed the door behind him. Yugi sighed as he went to his room and started to pack some of his things. "thayll be fine without me... thay were before..."he said as he stuffed as much cloths as he could into his backpack. Yugi picked up his wallet off the floor and looked in it "Im gonna need to stop at the bank..." he said before getting dressed and stuffing his wallet in his pocket. "Ok... time to go..."Yugi took one last look at his room and trying not to cry before leaving the house and heading twored the bank and then the buss station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short chapter i know, poor lil yugis gonna run away! oh no! id have had more go on in the chapter but my brains not working right... i think its cuz im half asleep... thanks to the 3 people that reviewd the last chapter... and ill update soon if people actualy leave a review! Anyway... hope the chapter was ok...Ja!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone, like always i dont own yu-gi-oh, or any of the characters ... but i might put one or two of my own in here if i get board.. and i dont own any of the songs by greenday, i just have a copy of International Superhits!.. anyway, on with the fic!. oh btw PLEASE REVIEW!**

---------------------------------The Bus Station----------------------------------

Yugi just finished counting his money when he got to the bus station, he taked out his intire lifes savings of $3,722.19 . He went into the bathroom of the station and locked the door behind him (all the bus stations ive been to had one stall bathrooms . ; ) 'where should i go...toyko maybe... its far enough away...' he thought whall taking $100 dollors and putting it in his wallet before placing the rest in his sock and using a rubber band to keep it from falling out.( that really works.. good way to steal stuff too n.n; )

Yugi left the bathroom and walked to the ticket counter. "Id like a one way ticket to tokyo please..."He said trying to sound older then he really was.

The women on the other side of the counter looked at him for a moment. " Thatll be $32.50 and ill need to see your id kid..."She said before printing up a ticket.

Yugi pulled his wallet out and looked thru it, lucky for him it had yami's old id in it (yami can have an old id i said so . ) He places the money and id on the counter and tryed his best to look at the women the way yami would.

The women looked from the id to yugi then back again "Your eyes are a different color.."she said still looking back and forth between the id and yugi again.

Yugi sweatdrops "Yeah well thay go back and forth between red and purple.. its a light thing.."he said whall laughing nervously.

The women sighed "What ever kid.. heres you ticket, the bus leaves in 20 minites..." She said whall handing yugi the ticket and id.

"Thanks.."he said whall stuffing the id in his wallet and walking off 'i should get some stuff from the vending machines before i go..' he thought as he took a seat next to the door. He opend his bag and dug thru it 'good thing my cd player was already in here... id go insane withought it..' he thought as he pulles said cd player out along with a cd book (cd book cd holder what ever you wanna call it) "What to listen to.."he mummbled to himself as he flipped thru the book "lets see... Offspring...nope...Nirvana.. no..Greenday.. i though i gave this to jounochi.."he said as he poped the cd in and hit play before getting up and walking over to the vending machines and gettinga few thing to put in his bag. After that he skipped the cd to song number 6 (When i come around.)

"Atention bus 14 to tokyo is leaving in 5 minites" The women behind the counter announced.

Yugi paused the cd before grabing his things and running out to the bus. After finding a seat in the back where he could be alone, he hit play on the cd play and curled up in his seat.

**I heard you cryin loud**

**All the way accrost town**

**Youve been searching for the someone**

**And its me out on the prowl**

**As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself**

Yugi sighed as he listend to the song 'this is gonna be harder then i thought..' he thought to himself as the bus got ready to leave.He watched the clouds through his window on the bus ' thay wont miss me i bet...thayll be fine..."

**Well dont get lonely now**

**And Dry your whining eyes**

**Im just roaming for the moment**

**Sleazin' my backyard**

**So dont get so uptight**

**You been thinking about ditching me**

The bus driver closed the doors and pulled out of the station."We should be in tokyo in 2 hours." He said as thay headed for the highway.

**No time to search the world around**

**'Cause you know where ill be found**

**When i come around**

**I heard all before**

**So dont knock down my door**

**Im a loser and a user so**

**I dont need no accuser**

**To try and slag me down**

**Becuase i know im right**

Yugi stretched then leand back in his seat, good thing for him the were only a few people on the bus and thay all sat up front, evertime hed gone to tokyo by bus before hed get stuck sitting next to someone who wouldnt stop asking him questions about his past and things like that.Yugi looked out the window just intime to see the streetsign for his road.

**So go do what you like**

**Make sure you do it wise**

**You may find out that your**

**Self-doubt means nothing**

**Was ever there**

**You cant go forcing something**

**If its just not right**

He shrunk down in his seat and watched as thay passed the game shop/ house. The open sign was still hanging in the door so he knew it would be awile before anyone noticed he was gone. After passing the store he stayed curled up in his seat and with his knees pulled upto his chest with his face buryed in his arms so noone could see or hear him crying.

**No time to search the world around**

**'Cause you know where ill be found**

**When i come around**

**No time to search the world around**

**'Cause you know where ill be found**

**When i come around...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok next chapter is mostly gonna be about yami and the others... unless someone gives me a review with an idea ? shrugs anyway, please Review x.x and thanks to the 2 people that reviews last chapter you know who you are o.o; Ja!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people x.x PLEASE REVIEW ... anyway i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! all i have is some cards and a keychain . ; anyway ...if you actualy read what im typing up here then you wont be wondering whats going on.. this chapter is about yami and the others. So dont bitch about yugi, this takes place whall hes on the bus to tokyo... on with the fic!**

-------------------------------------------------The game shop------------------------------------------------

Yami sat behind the counter at the game shop flipping thru a duel monsters magazine whall the phone was ringing, he didnt answer it because he already knew who it was.. anzu had already called 3 times wanting to talk to him then 3 more times wanting to talk to yugi. He finaly gave up and turned the ringer off. "Ra make her stop...im getting a headach.." he said alowed before jounochi walked in.

"Hay yami can you unlock the door to the house... i forgot my duel monster deck.."he said as a sweatdrops roled down the side of his head.

"Isnt yugi home ?" He asked as he grabed his house keys and walked around the counter.

"He said something about homework so i left... i think he went to the library or somethin though..." He said whall scratching the back of his head.

"oh..well the store should be fine for 5 minites i guess..."Yami said as he walked outside and around to the house door (i know they really live above the shop . ) and unlocked it. "There.."he said before walking with jounochi behind him.

"I think i left them on yug's bed.." he said before walking into the bedroom and looking around.

"just dont make a mess looking for them.."Yami replied whall walking in behind him and talking a seat on his bed.

"where ever yugi went he took his cds with him..."jou said as he looked under the bed for his cards.

"Hmm.."Yami got up and walked to the other side of the room where jou was and picked up the millenium puzzle from yugis night stand, hed put a different chain on it but yugi still wasnt wearing it.

"Found 'em!" Jounochi said as he jumped up holdinghis cards. "there all here, good.. now i can go kick kaibas ass!" he said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh? Trying to beat him again jou ?" Yami asked as he walked out behind him.

"Yeah... i need someone to duel.. tristans still out of town...and anzu is acting weird so im not gonna ask her..any idea what wrong with her ?" Jou asked as he went out and stood on the front steps.

"I .. um.. dont know.. shes been acting weird around me to."He said whall locking the door behind him. "Maybe shes sick or something ?"He added and she started to walk around to the shop.

"Ok im gonna go now, cya later yami." Jounochi said as he headed in the oposit direction.

Yami walked into the game shop just in time to catch kaiba walk around the counter and look at the un opend box of duel monster card "Need help finding something Kaiba ?" he said as he walked around the counter.

"ill take some of the cards from in here" He said whall kicking the box slightly.

"Cant sell them untell there priced.. sorry kaiba but youll have to wait"Yami said as he picked up the box and placed it on the counter.

"And how long will that take ?"He asked whall leaning agenst the counter.

"About an hour...why are you really hear kaiba?"Yami asked whall cutting hte box open.

"Do you know where yugi is ?"He asked with a smirk.

"At the library acording to jounochi...why ?" he asked whall glaring at kaiba.

"Oh really... then that must not have been him on that bus then..."kaiba said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about kaiba... yugi didnt say he was going anywhere..." Yami said trying to to act worried.

"Really... then it must not have been him i saw getting on that bus then..."Kaiba said with a thoughtful look on his face "Must have been a look alike.."He said with a smirk.

"Are you sure it was yugi! Where was the bus Headed? Was there someone with him?"Yami asked clearly starting to panic.

"Calm down.. i dont know where the bus was going and i didnt see anyone with him, but he did look upset about something.. So whats going on.. did you forget his birthday or something ?"Kaiba said still smirking.

Yami froze "no.. its nothing like that...he told me something... and i never told him how i felt..."he said as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Oh... what, did he tell you he loved you or something ?" Kaiba asked whall looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

Yami looked at him wide eyed unable to say anything.

Kaiba just smirked "What you think i didnt notice how he looked at you and how he acted around you." he said before turning to leave "ill findout where the bus was headed, but your going to have to find him yourself." kaibe yelled over his should as he walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thats all your getting for now.. sorry... im not in much of a writing mood... thanks to the 2 people that reviewd last chapter . You know who you are! OMG i mad kaiba do something nice! Gasp... anyway..please please please please please review! 2 reviews a chapter is depressing! I know more then 2 people look at each chapter! I will put some yaoi in the next chapter if i get 4 reviews! thanks for reading! Ja!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay everyone! sorry i havent updated. anyway i dont own yu-gi-oh! n.n; as always Bad spelling! Please Review!**

----------------------------------------A few weeks later in tokyo----------------------------

Yugi looked around the living room of the -very- small apartment he was curently renting, it was one of the best cheep apartments he could find, everywhere else eather had bloodstains in straing places or was full of bugs. He had just enough room to move around withough killing himself, the apartment had 4 rooms, a bedroom,a bathroom,a licing room and a small kitchen.

Yugi looked at the clock and sighed, it was about10:30 , he had to go to work in a little wile, about a week after bein in tokyo he realized hed have to get a job or hed run or of money in a few weeks.

Normaly yugi worked days but one of his co-workers told him thay saw someone that looked like him walking around town the other day so he had his scedual changed.

"Better get going." he said before grabbing his coat and leaving.

-----------------------------------------Yami's hotel room------------------------------------------

Yami looked out the window for what seemed like the millionth time that night. The hotel was in the more quiet part of tokyo and everytime he heard someone he had to look and see if it was yugi. He hadent slept much since he got there and it was starting to effect him. He finaly gave up and layed down."Its been two weeks... where are you yugi.." He said whall looking at the millenium puzzle.

-------------------------------------Back in domino city------------------------------

Yami had told jounochi that yugi was missing and told him to stay at the house and keep an eye on the shop incase yugi came back. (yeah i know yugis grandpas alive... well i dun fell like having him in the story...so hes away in egypt on an expidition for the yeae . ha hed probly do that so dun question meh! )

Jou sighed as he pulled a box of cold pizza from the fridge and walked into the living room to take a seat on the couch and watch the news, hed been watching it everynight since yugi dissappeard just to make sure everything was ok, it not like he though something bad would happen to yugi but watching the news and not hearing them say something like "yugi motto was found dead' made him fell a hell of alot better about the intire situation.

Ring Ring... Ring Ring... Ring Ring...

Jounochi graberd the phone "Moshi moshi, motto residens how can i help you ?" he said trying to sound polite incase it was one of the companys the shop worked with.

"Oi jou, what are you doing at yugis houes ?"Honda asked.

"Honda? Where the hell have you been! Yugi ran away almost a month ago and im watching the house and shop whall yamis looking for him in tokyo!" Jounochi managed to say in about 10 seconds flat.

Hondas eye twotched "What do you mean where have i been? Ive been at my grandmas, you should have called me when yugi dissappeard! Why the hell is yami looking for him in tokyo?"he said trying not to yell.

"Kaiba say him on a bus that was headed to tokyo, and yami made me stay here incase yugi came back or gramps came back early, and no ones ever home at your house so i could get the goddamn number ya asshole!"Jounochi yelled the last part into the phone.

Honda had to hold the phone away from his ear "OK ok.. im commin over, cya in a few minites" he said before hanging up at runing out of his room stoping long enough to grab his shous ( cant spell see) before running strait to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok im stopping for now cuz my back and wrists hurt and stuff.. sorry i havent updated in a wile.. what with my sisters b-day my grandpas b-day and my b-day all being within 2 weeks of each other... any lil japanese lesson.**

**Moshi moshi hello (when answering phone)**

**Oi hay**

**ok well please review, if i get 5 reviews ill have yaoi in the next chapter.. and ill give yugi a good job... maybe at a strip club... or a sex shop lol. i could be mean and make him a hooker XD anyway, thanks for reading, Ja!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello everyone, seeing as only one person reviewd (thanks btw) there will be no yaoi this chaper, sorry... like always i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please Review!**

-----------------------------------------------The next day with yugi---------------------------------------------

It was around 7:30 when yugi left work to head home. He had spent most of the night playing poker with his boss, who lost about 15 times in a row before giving up and throwing the cards away.

yugi looked at his watch before yawning. It would take him another 10 minites to get to the train station then another half hour to get to his apartment. "hot shower then straight to bed..." he mumbled before looking at his watch again.

----------------------------------------------The next day with yami--------------------------------------------------

Yami woke up still holding the millenium puzzle."I guess i should start looking for yugi.." he said before getting up and getting dressed. He looked around the room one mroe time before leaving and heading in the direction of the train station.

-----------------------------------------------------The Train station----------------------------------------------

Yugi sighed as he payed the fee and went to wait for the train. He looked around for a few minites before seeig whe he thought looked like black and purple spiked hair.'might not be him... but jsut to be safe..' yugi though to himself as he pulled out a fishing hat and sunglasses, using the had to hide his hair and bangs and the sunglasses hiding the color of his eyes.

Yami walked onto the train platform just in time to drr someone around yugis high pull on a hat and sunglasses, he was about to walk over to them when the train arived and everyone pushed him into the oposit car then said person. "Damn.." he mombled before finding a spot to holdon and wait for the train to stop.

Yugi took a deep breath, from where he was sitting in the traincar he could see yami. He bit his lower lip and kept watching him. "please dont let him see me please dont let him see me..." he kept whispering whall watching yami find a place to wait for the tain to stop.

By the time the train stoped yugi was a nervois wreck, mostly because when he went to get off at his stop he could see yami do the same. "please dont fallow me please dont fallow me..." he mumblesd and he left the station a quickly as possible and turned just in time to see yami maybe 60 feet behind him.

Yami tryed to stay a good distance behind the person hoping thay wouldnt notice him, he wasnt sure if it was yugi but the person was heading in the direction of tokyo he handent looked yet, so in a way he wasnt really fallowing them. Yami looked at his watch. '8:07...' he looked up just in time to see the person ahead of him take a look back at him then take off running.

Yugi took one look back at yami before taking off running twords his apartment. When he reached the front door he looked back to make sure he hands been fallowed and to his relief there was noone there. He took a deep breath before opening he door and going in, heading up the stairs and to his apartment.

Yami had ran after the person untell thay got to a bilding where he ducked around a corner to kep from being seen. He looked out around the corner to see the person go inside. 'it might be him after all...' he thought before taking out his cell phone and calling joey.

ring ring ring ring...click

"Moshi moshi, motto residens how can i help you " Jou said tiredly whall scratching the back of his head.

"oi jounochi... i think i might have found yugi.. dont tell anymore yet though.. im still not sure if its him." he said whall walking over to the bilding and looking around the outside.

"Really?" was all jou could say.

"Yes ... but like i said dont tell anyone yet... i still need to make sure its him.." Yami said before opeing the front door to the bildint and taking a step in.

"If it is him give him a smack upside the head for me for running off like that..."jou said before getting up and throwig a shou at honda to wake him up.

"Ok... had grandpa called yet ?" Yami asked looking up a staircase.

"Nope.. good thing too... gramps would have a heart attack if he foundout yugis gone..." jou said before yawning again.

"Ok, well im going to look around the bilding.. ja ne." he said before hanging up.

"Cya man." Jou said before colapsing back onto the couch and going back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry its taken so long to update... been to tired and out of it to post anything or think of anything good... sorry if this chapter sucks... but im tired as all hell and -need- to take a nap before i die... anyway thanks for reading. Please Review**

**Japanese lesson.**

**Moshi moshi hello (on phone)**

**Oi Hay**

**Ja ne bye or take care**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another day another chapter that probly wont get a review T.T anyway I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please Review!**

----------------------------------------------------------Yugis appartment--------------------------------------------------------

Yugi ran upstaris and unlocking the door to his appartment and closing it behind him a quickly as possible. He leand back agenst the door and sighed, taking off the hat and sun glasses yugi turned and looked through the peek hole in the door just in time to see yami looking up the stairs whall talking on a cell phone.

"Ok, well im going to look around the bilding.. ja ne." Yami said before he hungup the phone and started to walk up the stairs.

"No!"Yugi almost yelled before locking the door and taking a few steps back.

Yami got to the top of the stairs and looked at the appartment name plate, fortunetly for yugi he hadnt been there long enough for the landlord to change it. Yami wasnt expecting yugi to use his real last name but he still walked around looking at the name plates on the doors throughout the bilding.

Yugi sghed as he heard yami walk past his door.Yugi felt tears welling up in his eyes. "If he dosnet love me then why is he bothering to look for me.." He mumbles to himself before going into the living room and curling up on the couch before crying himself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------The Moto house----------------------------------------------------------

Yet again jou was waken up by the phone ringing but this time it wasnt yami calling.

"moshi moshi.."Jounochi mumbled tiredly into the phone.

"Uh.. hay jou.. what are you doing at yamis.."Anzu asked not expecting to hear the blondes voice.

"Ive been watching the house for the last few weeks..where the hellv you been..."he said whall rubbing his eyes and throwing a pillow at honda who groand and roled off the other couch with a thud.

"Oh? Did yami and yugi go on vacation ?" She asked,

"no.. yugi ran away and yamis off looking for him.. didnt he tell you before he left?"He asked and he gotup and stretched his arms over his head.

"Oh.. so it made him snap afterall."she said before covering her mouth with her free hand in shock.

"What! Spill it anz what did you do!"He yelled into the phone causing honda to bolt up from his spot off floor and look at jounochi wide eyed waiting to hear whats going on.

"I didnt do anything! Yugi didnt desirve yami! thats why I asked him out after yugi told me he loved him!" and with that said she hungup the phone.

Jou blinked surprised at what he just heard and dropped the phone. "Holy fuck.."

"What! Whats going on ?" Honda asked shaking jounochi sligltly.

"Anzus part of the reason yugi ran away i think." was all he managed to get out before he picked the phone back up and started to diel yamis number.

-----------------------------------------------------Back with Yami------------------------------------------------

Yami had just gotten off the phone with jou when he found the landlords room. He knocked on the door a few times before a nice looking old women stepped out and lookd up at him squintind some.

"Lock yourself out again Hiwatari-kun ?" She asked thinking he was yugi.

Yami blinked before trying to make his voice sound like yugis "Yes ma'am, could you let me back into my appartment please ?"He said with a smile.

"Well of cours.. are you feeling ok ? your voice sounds a little different."She said as she grabed her set of keys and led him down the stairs to the second floor.

"Just a slight cold, ill be fine." He said as that walked down the stairs.

"Oh, well hows your job going?" She said as they reached the bottom and headed for the first apartment.

"Its going good."He said surprised thet yugi was able to get job.

When they reached the door the old women unlocked it and walked off twords the stairs again muttering about her shows on tv.

Yami slowly opend the door and looked around to see the lights off. He took a step in and saw a hat and sun glasses on the counter. He walked into the kitchen and looked around, listening for any signs or life before walking into the living room to find yugi sound asleep on the couch with he cheeks stained from tears.

----------------------------------------------------------A few hours later-------------------------------------------------

Yami had settled into the small chair accrost from yugi and watched him as he slept, everyonce n a wile yugi would cry in his sleep and he would just mutter a word or to too him and he woud quiet right down.

Whall he was asleep yugi dreamed about anzu taking yami to some far off place where he would never see him again.He wokeup but didnt open his eyes as he started to cry again letting himself curlup into a ball on the couch. He was about to get up and move from the couch to he bed when he heard someone whispering to him that everything would be alright. Yugi opend his eyes just enough to see a shadow sitting in the seat accrost from him before it stood and walked into the bathroom

Yami sighed as he closed the bathroom door behind him and looked into the mirror. It was heart breaking to listen to yugi cry in his sleep like that and the fact that he was mostlikly the cause was killing him. He aplashed some cold water on his face before going out to find yugi gone. Looking around the appartment he found the bedroom door closed and quickly walked over to it pushing it open just enough to find a half asleep still crying yugi sitting in the middle of the bed clutching a pillow to his check.

"Howd you get in.."He mutterd keeping his head down not wanting to look yami in the eye.

"Your landlord thought i was you and unlocked the door.."He said as he walked in slowly.

"Why did you come after me?"Yugi asked his voice just above a whisper.

"Because i care about you.. if it wornt for you i wouldnt be here now yugi, id still ne sitting in ths shadows waiting to be found." He said as he took a seat on the end of the bed.Yugi started to cry harder.

"If you really care about be then why didnt you tell me about you and anzu insted of making me think i had a chance with you.."He sobed and curled up holding the pillow tightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mwahahahaha! fear me for stopping it there! Please revire! I spent 2 hours trying to make this chapter perfect so i should get some love for my time spent! there will be some yaoi in the next chapter . but anything graphic graphic will be put on my adult account so ha! youll have to ask for the link when i get things set up! anyway thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah yes, time for another fanfic chapter by meh! thanks too the 2 people that reviewd last chapter, i love you! anyway, im suposed to be going to bed but insted im gonna type you people a chapter because you love me! lol anyway i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! but if i did yami would only be alowed to wear shorts and a dog colar XD im evil i know! anyway on with the chapter!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami staired at yugi in shock at what he said. "aibou...im sorry...i.." he couldnt finish. he wraped his arms around yugi and pulled him close to him. "im so sorry.. you saw us that day didnt you ?" he asked still holding him close rocking him slightly.

Yugi leaned agenst him trying his hardenst not to cry anymore. "yes..."he mumbled as he buried his head into yamis chest. "I thought you hated me..."he let a sob escape as he said the last part.

"I could never hate you yugi..i love you.."Yami said as he lifted yugis head and wiped his tears away "please dont cry anymore aibou.."He said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Yugis eyes went wide as what yami said registerd in his brain, he was about to say something when he felt yami kiss him. He wraped his arms around yami and tryed to keep himself from crying as yami broke the kiss." I... i love you to yami... " he said as he huged him and buried his head in the crook of his neck.

Yami smiled and closed his eyes "Im sorry i didnt find you sooner aibou..ive been looking for you since you left.." he said whall rubbing the smaller of the twos back.

"How did you know where to look ?" yugi asked looking up at him.

"Kaiba saw you leave and foundout where the bus went for me... i had to let him barrow the egyption god cards for a week though..."he mumbled the last part hoping yugi would ignor it.

"oh.."he said as he pulled away from yami and looked him on the eye "d..do we have to go back.. i dont want to see jou and the others yet.." he said not breaking eye contact the intire time.

"no" yami said shaking his head slightly "we can stay here for now..just let me call jou and tell him your ok." he said before pulling out his cell phone and turing it on "hes been watching the shop and house since i left.." he said whall dialing the house number.

------------------------------------------------------- with jou ------------------------------------------------------

Jounochi paused his video game before picking up the phone. "Moshi moshi.."He mutterd as he wentback to his videogame.

"Oi jou, i found, yugi, hes fine, well be home in a few days ok" Yami said calmly.

"What! you did find him! why arent you comming home for a wile ? can i talk to him ?" jou askes all rather loudly as he dropped his videogame.

" uh hang on a sec." Yami said before handing yugi the phone.

"Hello ?" yugi said quietly

"Yug! it is you? are you ok ? why arent you gonna be back for a few days? " jou asked glad to hear his friends voice at all.

"Im fine jou, were not comming back for a wile because im not ready to leave yet.. i have a job and an apartment here that i have to deal with.."he said before handing the phone back to yami.

"my phones almost out of minites, ill call you back later ok jou?"Yami said after taking the phone from yugi

"Ok take care man, dont loose yugi or ill kick your ass." he siad before hanging up the phone.

"Hay honda! He found yugi!" Jounochi yelled at the top of his lungs.

------------------------------------------------------back with yami and yugi------------------------------------------------

Yami tossed the cell phone on the night stand and smiled at yugi. "So you got a job huh ? doing what ?" He asked whall smiling.

"i uh.. got a job at a book store.." yugi mumbled before laying on his side on the bed.

Yami blinked and layed down next to him wraping an arm around the smaller of the twos waists. "I missed you aibou.." he said as he pulled yugi closer.

"i missed you too yami.."he said as he snuggled back agenst him. "what are we going to tell my boss..."he mumbled and closed his eyes "shes expecting me to work till closing all week.."he said as he srarted to fall asleep.

"im sure well think of something.."yami said before falling asleep holding a sleeping yugi in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry its kinda short,but i cant really think right now... what with my friends making me go to some stupid school dance tomarow and trying to find money to get in said dance, anyway, thanks for reading, please please please review, even if you didnt like the chapter T.T gives everyone candy as a bribe to review I love all of you... kinda... Ja ne!**


End file.
